my warrior story
by firestormandsandheart
Summary: this book has my own characters and a few of the normal ones from the books
1. Chapter 1

If I was a warrior my name would be Hawthornclaw and I'm in Wind clan. I wanted to be the Medicine Cat and I am. I am shy and kind. I follow the warrior code and I know every herb and berry. I get an apprentice and her name is thornpaw and they work hard. Thornpaw and I help a she cat called Spottedpelt have kits. I had to leave to keep our leader, Silverstar, alive from green cough. I came back to Spottedpelt licking a silver kit and Thornpaw licking a orange kit with white paws. She named the silver kit Shiningkit and the orange and white one Orangekit. Everyone was happy for the new kits. After three moons passed Silverstar told everyone that now Thornpaw was now Thornclaw and Shiningkit and Orangekit were now Shiningpaw and Orangepaw. Everyone cheered their names loudly. The deputy, Greypelt is the mentor of Shiningpaw, and Yellowclaw is the mentor of Orangepaw. When Bareleaf was done the two apprentices got their warrior names. Shiningpaw was Shiningpelt and Orangepaw is Orangepelt. We fought with Riverclan and some of our cats died but we won. Only when we looked at the bodys did we see Greypelt, our deputy who died by Windstar, their leader. We mourned over all their deaths and Silverstar made Shiningpelt the deputy because she was mentored by Greypelt. Yellowclaw was angry at Silverstar for choosing Shiningpelt over her. Shiningpelt helped the clan get fresh kill and moss for the dens. Shiningpelt was a great deputy. When she fought, she didn't fight for herself, she fought for her clan. She set out the right people on patrols and everyone loved her great job at helping the clan. She made the clan so strong Riverclan didn't come back to fight for a long time. When they went to the gathering everyone was ready for the leaders to go and talk about their clans. When Silverstar talked she told everyone about Shiningpelt being the new deputy and she was a kit in Bareleaf and now she is deputy of the clan. She said that she is an amazing deputy and she works hard to protect her clan. After this I told Thornclaw to go and get some catnip. I went to organize the berries again because every night the apprentices messed with my stash of berries. I saw a mouse in the pile and in it was a death berry. I looked at the fur around it. It was Yellowclaw who gave me this and tried to kill me! I ran to Silverstar to tell her of this treachery. Yellowclaw stopped me from going to Silverstar and she pushed me to the ground and told me that I was going to die. It was dark and everyone was asleep but the night patrol would be coming back at any moment. I pushed her off of me and then she clawed me right in between the eyes so all I could see was my blood. Then I passed out. Next thing I know is I'm in my den and Thornclaw is feeding me poppy seeds. I got up and went to talk to Silverstar about Yellowclaw's treason. Shiningpelt stopped me and told me that the night patrol came back and chased Yellowclaw out of our territory. I was happy that I didn't die. I realized the mouse was still there. Shiningpelt was about to eat it but I tackled her just in time. I grabbed the mouse and tossed it into the forest. She was going to yell at me but I told her that there was a death berry in it and if she ate it she would die. Then I quickly went to hide my death berries from everyone. When I came back the den was spotless and Thornclaw was sleeping on some moss. I got a brand new mouse from the freshkill pile. I dropped it by her paws and she woke up and ate it. She saw me and she panicked like she did something bad. I calmed her down and she thanked me for the mouse and I thanked her for cleaning the den for me. She was proud that I thanked her and she ran off to tell her friends. I was proud of her enthusiasm and her determination for helping me. She is a great Medicine Cat. I went to Silverstar and she was on her last life. I went to ask where her life before had gone. She said she lost it when she was fighting Yellowclaw. I saw that she was nervous about when she came back to fight again. We all are now prepared for the next attack on us. I went to get more healing supplies for my den. I got back with Yellowclaw and a gang of rogues attacking the camp. I pinned Yellowclaw down and I pulled her over to my den. I gave her a death berry and she ate it greedily. I told her that those are death berries and now she will die a painless death. She told me that she wanted to be deputy. I told her that is not the way to become deputy. Then she went to hunt with Starclan. After the rogues were defeated I went to check on Silverstar. She had white cough! I ran for my supplies. But when I came back she was almost dead and I couldn't save her from death. When she died she told me that she didn't blame me and that I was an amazing Medicine Cat. I was crying in her den when Shiningpelt came in and she saw the body. She went to attack me but I dodged her and she fell onto the ground. I told her that she died from white cough. We were weeping when I thought that Shiningpelt is now Shiningstar! I told her to come with me to the medicine den. We went and I told her the good news and she went out and hopped onto high rock and called everyone over. She told everyone the good and bad news. She said that she wanted… ME to go with her to high rock. I told her that I would love to go with her. Then we left camp to go to high rock. When we got near the four trees she told me something. She had a crush on me. I told her that I couldn't be her mate because that was against the medicine cat code. She told me that it was fine. We went on to high rock talking about the clan. We got to high rock and we went in. We went to sleep and StarClan told me something about how a sibling would betray another. When we woke up Shiningstar felt stronger than ever. We were heading back when a Riverclan raid party started to attack us. I got scratched in the eye and all I could see was a blurry fight. The blood was out of my eye when the fight ended I saw that we won. When we went back to camp everything was normal. Shiningstar wanted my help so I went with her into her den. She asked me who she should have for deputy. I didn't know who would be fitting for the job. I told her not her brother. When she asked why I told her that StarClan told me that a sibling would betray another. She thought that was reasonable so she picked Ravenpelt to be the deputy. After the new deputy was chosen we had a naming ceremony for Dustkit and Sandkit. They are now Sandpaw and Dustpaw. I was out looking for catnip when suddenly someone tackled me to the ground. It was Sandpaw and Dustpaw. They wrestled me down to the ground and they started to playfully scratch me. I kicked them off and then they told me that they want to be Medicine Cats just like me. They told me of how I when to high rock and how I took down yellowclaw. I told them to ask shiningstar. They instantly left for her and I chuckled to myself that we soon will have a clan of only Medicine Cats. I got my catnip and I got back to camp. Sandpaw was beaming and Dustpaw was upset. I asked what happened and Sandpaw told me that she was my new apprentice and that Dustpaw had Thornclaw as his mentor. I told him that she was my apprentice and she knows all about me. He suddenly beamed with pride that he might know some secrets about me. I started to teach her about some herbs when she asked how I killed Yellowclaw. I told her about the way a gave her a death berry and she ate it. I started to tell her more but then Ravenpelt came in and told me Shiningstar wanted me. I was heading to her den when she whispered that I needed to hurry. I didn't know why but I had a feeling that this was urgent.

So that is the end of this story. Thank you for reading and supporting me and my story. I'll make a next part soon. Stay tooned. Goodbye for now guys.


	2. Chapter 2

WARRIOR STORY PART 2

When I arrived I asked her what the problem was. She told me that three kits were stolen from the nursery at moon high. I asked her why she wanted me and she told me that they are Flametail's kits and she is really upset. I told her that I would help find them. She thanked me and she told me to go get two more cats for the journey. I brought Thornclaw and Sandpaw. We left and we went to check the borders for ShadowClan and we saw the kits being stolen by Brokenstar. I jumped onto Brokenstar and clawed his muzzle as Thornclaw hopped onto his back and raked her claws on his back. Sandpaw clawed his stomach and then she kicked him off of her and scratched him in the eye. He knocked sandpaw out so I went into a rage. Slashing every inch of his body. He ran off in fear of what I would do next. I ran over to Sandpaw and I saw a really bad wound. I told Thornclaw to go get flametail to get her kits and for medicine supplies. She ran off and she came back quickly with Flametail. Flametail grabbed her kits and ran back to camp without stopping. I quickly grabbed the supplies to heal Sandpaw. I came back to give Sandpaw a poppy seed to ease the pain that she felt. She told me that it tasted strange. I put a leaf on the wound to stop the bleeding. After it stopped I got her onto my back and Thornclaw grabbed the supplies. As we walked back I felt weak. I saw a nasty cut on my leg but I kept walking. When we got to camp I set Sandpaw down in the apprentice den and then I fell next to her and passed out. After I woke up I felt pain in my leg. I looked towards my leg and I saw Sandpaw healing me up. I asked for a poppy seed and she gave me one. When I felt better I got up but Sandpaw told me to sit down as she wrapped my leg with a vine so I couldn't move it. When I asked what she did she told me that it was broken and that Shiningstar wanted me. I limped to her den. I got there and she pushed me onto her moss pile. I went to get off of it but she told me to stay there. I told her that I was fine and that it's just a break. She commanded me to stay there and rest. I recurrently stayed there. She went outside and told camp to not go into her den because I am in there. I felt embarrassed that she was acting like my mom. I heard Sandpaw and Dustpaw ask if they could check on me. When they came in they saw some minor scratches on my back and a bit of my ear was gone. They licked the wounds and Shiningstar came in with a poppy seed and gave it to me. I chewed it and I felt tired. I fell asleep on the moss with Shiningstar next to me. I woke up with her asleep next to me still. I stood up and pushed her onto the moss pile. I when to my den and I saw Thornclaw there and asleep. I saw that we were low on catnip so I went to get some. When I left I saw the dawn patrol. I walked by and got some catnip. They went to claw me but only one hit me and it was on my broken leg. I cried out in pain and I fell down. As I fell they saw that it was me and they picked me up and brought me to my den. They set me down on some moss next to thornclaw. When they left I fell asleep again. I woke up with the camp in a flurry of fur and claws. I saw ShadowClan and I looked at my leg. It was healed so I got up and ran in. I saw Shiningstar fighting Brokenstar. I went behind Brokenstar and jumped onto his back and Shiningstar clawed his eye as I slashed his back. Then I hopped down and slit a nasty cut on his stomach. I pushed him down and I told him this is for hurting Sandpaw. I kicked him away from Shiningstar and I ran over to the nursery to protect the kits. The queens saw me and when to attack but stopped when they saw me. I went to fight a ShadowClan cat called Brokenclaw. I clawed his stomach and he yowled in pain as he ran off. When I looked up ShadowClan was running away. I yowled happily with everybody else. After we calmed down Me and Thornclaw went to our den to treat everyone's wounds. By the end I was so tired I could barely see straight. I finished healing the last wound and then I collapsed onto me and Thornclaw's moss pile next to Sandpaw and Dustpaw. When everyone fell asleep StarClan looked down at me and they told me that fire will save or raze camp. When I woke up with thornclaw we went to go hunt but Shiningstar wanted me to follow her so I told Thornclaw to hunt without me. When me and Shiningstar left camp she told me that Brokenstar told her that two legs with get rid of this camp soon. I told her about StarClan telling me that fire will save or raze our camp. She told me that StarClan told her that too. As she told me that I smelled fire coming slowly. We ran back to camp and told everyone to get things to build a wall with and some water to slow it down. Everyone left for stuff like water and stone. Me and Thornclaw went to get stone to protect camp. In a hour we made a wall so the fire couldn't get in and we had a lot of moss with water and fresh kill. I realized that Thornclaw was out there still. I ran as fast as I could and jumped the wall and I ran the way she went. I was near the fire when I saw her stuck on a tree. I jumped up, grabbed her scruff and jumped down. We ran back towards camp but she tripped and fell near the fire. I grabbed her and ran with her in my teeth. I got into camp. I ran into my den and set her down gently. I looked into her eyes and they were closing. I asked her to not die and to stay alive to help. She told me that she loves me and she always will. I cried as she died. I fell onto her body and sent her to StarClan as I cried loudly. Everyone came in but all they saw was me crying on the ground. I asked for Shiningstar to come forward and for everyone else to leave. When she did she saw tears running down my pelt. She went to ask what happened but before she said that I got up and crying my heart out, I showed her Thornclaw's body. She saw and tried to calm me down but I couldn't hear her. I just heard her last words,"I love you". I was still crying when shiningstar left. Sandpaw came in and walked over to me and licked my burnt tail. I was crying when everyone came in and tried to comfort me but they didn't know what her last words were. They tried so hard but I was still crying when they left. I grabbed some of her pelt and put it onto our moss pile. I told myself to never sleep there again. I grabbed her by the scruff and set her outside my den. I dug a hole and put her in there. I buried her and I grabbed some wood and put it over her grave and I wrote with my claws, "last words: I love you Hawthornclaw and I always will." I was called to Shiningstar's den. When I got there I still had tears slowly coming down. She told me to go on a walk with the patrol group. I left with the night group. We got to a ShadowClan border when I smelled something. I looked over and I saw Brokenclaw taking an unconscious Sandpaw. I charged at him and when he looked back he saw me tackle him. I clawed his muzzle and his leg. I slide under him and kicked him. He fell down and dropped Sandpaw. I clawed his eye and bit his ear. He ran off as I grabbed Sandpaw and I walked back to camp. I put her onto her moss pile and I looked at her wounds. She had a few minor cuts. I healed them quickly and I licked her wounds.

So that's it for now guys. Thanks for reading and stay awesome guys!


End file.
